A True Pack
by daniswifthand
Summary: Sky Mongrel accidently kills a pack member because of her crime she is banished from her pack and joined by her best friend Grass Hopper will they survive on their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Her mistake**

Sky Mongrel stalked her prey aware of her father, Grim Mongrel just ahead of her, the kudu made her mouth water her stomach pounded with hunger it had been days since a proper meal. With the thoughts of hunger and thirst she attacked striding out to receive her prey but at the back of her mind was the thought that her father had not given the signal jet. The bloodlust was to strong she could not give it up now, a wolf called Mack got in her way and without intending to she attacked him nothing would get between her and her prey. Sky aimed for the throat instinctively, she felt her jaws hit her target and sink in with the blood oozing into her mouth and as her thirst began to quench she realized her mistake she had just killed a pack member. Stopping in midst ride she waited for her fait but nothing came except deadly silence.

Taking a quick glance behind her she noticed her father his green and yellow eye fill with shock. Grim Mongrel howled then ran to his injured member Mack .Grim Mongrel gave him a lick and then a long sniff before Growling at Sky mongrel driving her back the rest of the pack joined in. Carefully Sky Mongrel retreated noticing everything around her turn against her watching her birth mother whimper in sadness and her father's new mate Fruitcake growl with know remorse. Sky mongrel sensed her best friend Grass Hopper near by then realization hit her he was right besides her growling at the advancing pack.

"What are you doing?" Sky hissed her voice quavering."I'm coming with you we promised each other we would be friends till the end", Grass Hopper said and this happens to be your end he said with a nervous laugh. Sky could not believe that Grass Hopper could make a joke right now.' Okay, but check your mom out", said Sky painfully reminding him. Grass Hoppers mom's fur was bristling and her face was consorted with anger and sadness. The pack was hesitating now seeing another pup go but they all new pack customs and were smart enough to understand the consequences that would face them if they stopped.

Sky Mongrel turned around and dashed into the undergrowth Grass Hopper by her side. They both ran till there sides ached with the effort and there breathing had turned harsh. When they finally stopped for a breath to get there heart beat even they noticed there surroundings they were know longer in the tundra they knew trees had started to show themselves. Sky Mongrel took charge and decided they should start by scouting around the area to make sure it was secure.

"We are in the coniferous forests of the tundra", said Grass Hopper slowly remembering the stories about travels that his father had told and taught him about. "How do you know?", asked Sky in wonder "Many species of trees inhabit these forests including cedar, cypress, Douglas-fir, fir, juniper, kauri, pine, podocarpus, spruce, redwood and yew" ,said Grass Hopper quickly "and I see the start of these trees approaching." "Oh…. ", said Sky trailing off. "Remember my dad was a timber wolf and he lived here for a while", said Grass Hopper at sky's expression.

"Is there anything nice here for us to eat?"Said Sky suddenly flinching as the memory of her last meal crept back. "Well there's the…. Ground squirrel, red fox, bob cat, raccoon, otter….lynx, cougars, moose, coyotes and the deer." said Grass Hopper struggling to remember. "You are forgetting something", said sky with a sigh. "we don't have a pack anymore and most of the food here is a packs meal." "We can catch a deer, some ground squirrel and maybe even a raccoon", said Grass Hopper trying to ease the atmosphere.

"It will all work out", Grass Hopper promised soothingly even though he was not so sure himself.

With a sense of determination Sky Mongrel stalked her prey the small roe deer just ahead. Sky had ordered Grass Hopper to circle round incase the deer made a break for it.

Sky had made Grass Hopper promise that he would not get in the way of her during the hunt for safety reasons. Then they had started forward into the forest in search of the prey. It had been spotted by Grass Hopper and they had quickly devised a strategy to take it down. Anyway Sky's thoughts came back to the hunt and she slowly crept forward treading lightly as to not alert the prey. When in leaping distance she circled round making sure the creatures eyes were always on her. Sky heard a rustle in the brush thankfully the deer ignored it still eyes warily taking in sky's stance. It suddenly spun around and bolted into the brush in the direction of the noise where Grass Hopper leaped out onto its back intending to crush it down. Sky added her aid into the tussle and together they both took down the deer and each dug into there meal.

After the meal they both licked there teeth of the blood and lay down in a clearing surrounded by Douglass fir trees. Where they dosed off in the afternoon sun.

The next morning they woke up with renewed strength and a new determination to survive. "I think we should try get to the Mediterranean forests, woodlands, and shrub so that we have a better chance of surviving the winter", said Grass Hopper in thought "whatever you say", said Sky she had learnt to trust Grass Hoppers knowledge of the tundra. "That's quiet a while away from here though we are in North America at the moment I think" ,said Grass Hopper "why do you only think that?", asked Sky surprised "There are a lot of different coniferous forests in different areas except we used to live closer to the one in North America than all the others that's why I assume it is the one in North America", said Grass Hopper trying to explain.

"Where is this Mediterranean forests, woodlands, and shrub?" , asked Sky "its in either the Mediterranean Basin, California, Central Chile, Southwest Australia, and the Western Cape Province of Africa.", Said Grass Hopper in exasperation "We will have to choose the closest one to North America", said Grass Hopper "That must be California" ,said Sky Mongrel recalling something her dad had said about the place. "But that's South of here is it not its in central North America", said Sky Yes it is and it is characterized by hot, dry summers and mild and rainy winters. Nearly all of the rainfall occurs in the winter and spring rainy season. That's why we are going to be there in December when there is the least amount of rainfall. Said Grass Hopper

"We should start moving at sundown", said Sky "when there is less heat and we should travel through the night taking our rest during the day." Very well" , said Grass Hopper knowing that Sky Mongrel had been trained to lead and make decisions not be told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The journey starts**

"When can we eat", moaned Grass Hopper as they crossed a patch of open land. This separated the forest from its other half. This was of course the humans doing ruining perfectly good cover where animals could hide and make homes. "We can eat when it reaches sunrise", said Sky "We cant waist a good opportunity for shade if we want to finish this journey before the winter solstice arrives", said Sky "plus if we eat now we will be to full to walk for long and get all types of stitches and cramps."

They passed masses of rabbits and deer which made both their mouths water. But as they neared a nice spring of water where they stopped to drink they noticed the tracks. Sky spotted them and immediately signaled them out too Grass Hopper who took a look and clarified that they were those of a pair of wolves who had traveled this direction only a few minutes before them. "We will follow them and try catch up", decided Sky slowly "it will be better to travel with company after all they are traveling in the same direction as us." So Sky pushed the pace to a brisk trot hoping that this was enough of a pace to gain land to where they were.

A little while later the prints swung sharply left into a barley visible clearing which was near an outcrop of rocks. Sky and Grass hopper found themselves bashing through more undergrowth which covered the strangers foot prints making them have to rely on there sense of smell only. By the time they realized that they had lost the smell it was to late they were completely lost and there view was lost in all the undergrowth.

Sky decided that the strangers were probably close by and if they were they would here there desperate howling. Thinking it was worth a try Grass Hopper and Sky howled till there throats were soar still know one appeared. Completely out of ideas Sky crumpled to the ground in despair slowly followed by Grass Hopper who was to shocked to say anything.

This is how the strange wolves found them there happened to be three of them all big, strong, muscular looking wolves .The dull grey wolf with big yellow sharp eyes was the first to take action. "So you are the wolves who were tracking us Hoot saw heard you when you were about a mile behind us" ,he said inclining his head to a muddy brown colored wolf who was smaller than the rest with Hazel eyes and sharp ears that swiveled every few seconds. "By the way I'm Ed and that's Jack", Ed said indicating to the biggest wolf that was a russet color with the same determined eyes as Sky.

Sky spoke for them saying, "I'm Sky Mongrel Outcast from my father Grim Mongrels pack with my loyal friend Grass Hopper who came of his own accord." "We would like to know if we could travel with you since we do not know the area and we have got to go in the same direction." said Sky determined to make this work. Jack came up then and started to sniff each of them in turn before giving his consent. "You are welcome here Sky Mongrel and friend" , Jack said .

"Where exactly do you want to go?" asked Ed cheerfully "We are heading for California so that we have more chance of surviving winter", said Grass Hopper. "You don't have to go there anymore if you hang with us for a bit", said Jack

"We are heading for along California where the woodland disperses leaving grassland so we have a better variety of prey" added in Hoot "You can join us" said Jack "Why are you not with any pack?" ,asked Sky suddenly curious. "Because there was never a pack that suited us", said Jack "so we decided to make our own pack."

"We should hunt now since the sun rose a few hours ago and then get some rest", said Sky taking action. When all the others had agreed they set out to hunt some ground squirrels. It did not take them long and soon they were diving everywhere trying to catch the speedy rascals it was so entertaining when wolves dived to intercept one that was trying to get out of the circle they had formed around 3 squirrels. Slowly the circle was getting smaller and smaller closing in on the 3 squirrels it did not take long to have them all in there bellies before they got some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**New companions**

Sky twitched in her sleep and felt warm fur beside her. Slowly she opened her eyes to the familiar sent of Grass Hopper looking around the clearing she spotted Hoot napping next to Ed but there was Know sign of Jack. So silently she rose careful not to wake up Grass Hopper. Sky made her way to the end of the clearing where she expected to find Jacks paw prints but to her disbelief they were not there .Sky turned around and spotted a wolf sitting in the undergrowth on the side of the clearing. Sky padded towards him and sat down on his left "What you doing?" Sky asked silently "thinking", Jack answered

"About what exactly", asked Sky easily making up a conversation. "About how with you guys here we can finally be called a pack ….but all packs need an alpha", jack added "If you are going to stay with us we should have a vote" said Jack "How about it?" "sure" answered Sky

"Okay who do you put forward to the vote", asked Sky "I put forward Sky", said Grass Hopper immediately but at the back of his mind he knew that Sky would never put him forward since he hated attention on him and preferred responsibility only for himself. "I put forward Jack", said Ed and Hoot together. To sky's disbelief nobody voted for neither Hoot nor Ed she wondered why. Since it was down to just Jack and Sky they all agreed that a vote was unnecessary and that soon they would find out for themselves who was Alpha and who was Beta.

"Let's go in a direction through the shrub", said Grass Hopper "that way we can miss all the other predators all together." 'Or it could just get us lost what are the worst nocturnal predators around here?" asked Sky "Mostly owls like the Spotted owl and the long-eared owl maybe a few bats" answered Hoot "but all we need to watch out for really are the Wolverines, coyote which used to not be nocturnal they had to adapt because of the humans poor things, bobcats though they are usually more diurnal near fall and winter, the red fox as well is nocturnal but the worst is probably the black bear and the Brown bear." "Those are most of the predators that are nocturnal", added Ed "we have not been here to long we don't know everything about the place." added in Jack "Snow leopards are considered nocturnal but they usually hunt in the early morning and late afternoons" ,added Grass Hopper "and not much live here." "With this much predators I think it would be safer to go through the shrub" said Sky

They left just before sunset starting through the thick shrub vegetation without hesitating.

Soon they had lost all sense of direction and were only operating with Hoot as there guide his sharp senses picking out the right directions. "What do you guys do with your lives?" asked Sky "I'm a tracker", said Hoot "I want to be an adventurer" said Grass Hopper "I happen to be an OUTCAST", muttered Sky "I want to be a fighter", broke in Ed. "I was once a loner", said Jack "till I found friends now I'm a companion." "What do you want to be now Sky?" Asked Ed cheerfully "A Warrior and Leader", said Sky making it sound like an oath.

Soon they all were sweating like crazy and had to take a break they stopped behind a huge black boulder. To get there breath back Hoot leaned against the boulder then suddenly jumped back fur bristling "it's alive!" he spat .They all turned to see the boulder take the shape of a bear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**The attack**

Rearing up on its hind legs the bear looked like a menacing opponent but Sky did not hesitate she through herself at it attacking in frenzy. The bear swiped with its paws one caught Sky on the back of her head making her loose focus for a second which was enough for the bear to aim another swipe which made contact with Sky's stomach winding her instantly but then Ed appeared flinging himself into the battle giving Sky enough time to recover and get back in there. Grass Hopper had hold of the bears leg and was digging in his teeth in a painful lock. Hoot seemed to be trying to trip the bear up by wiggling up and down in front of him getting under its feet while Jack made a distraction by irritating the bear keeping its claws away from Ed who was unsuccessfully looking for a pressure point. Sky did not have that type of patience and immediately headed for the neck where the softness behind the scull was. As her fangs sunk in the bear tumbled to the ground unconscious she had found a nerve.

Sweating like crazy the wolves left the shrub and headed for a cool maple trees branches where they lay down in the shade and cleaned there wounds. Sky was bleeding on the scalp and her hind leg was bleeding heavily from when the bear had swiped her in the stomach. Ed looked fine except for a torn ear and a scraped four-arm. Jacks tail was bleeding from his distraction and Grass Hopper had hair sprouting everywhere and he had dried blood in his fur from the bears leg and wounds that had dripped from above. Hoot had a soar foot from where the bear trod on it and it looked pretty flat and purple. Otherwise everyone was fine.

"You were so brave", said Ed with envy which was quickly echoed by everyone. "So were all of you", said Sky hating to get all the credit "How did you know that the nerve was there?", Asked Hoot in disbelief "I did not lucky", guess said Sky sweetly she suddenly recalled a lesson Grim Mongrel, her father, had taught her about all animals having a soft spot behind the skull. At that moment a howl reverberated over the mountains.

"It's from our wolf scouts that the king, the lion, puts on look out", said Jack nervously "Hoot try making the message out." "It seems that the humans factory smokes have mixed spreading gas that suffocates animals and causes a disease if breathed in", said Hoot thoughtfully "That means that the king lion will have to evacuate all living species in the area", said Grass Hopper "and since we heard the call the danger can't be far away." "So we will have to change our course again", said Sky catching on. Sky was deep in thought about ways around the mess when she realized that she was not a runner and that they should go help with the evacuation of the creatures or risk being called cowards. "I'm going to help them!" Sky said giving know more thought and she charged into the brush.

Grass Hopper and the rest set off after Sky at a stable lope. They had decided that know one got left behind.

Sky almost ran into the smoke but lucky enough she saw the starting of smoke in the moist air. Slowing to a brisk trot Sky made her way left around the smoke trying to get near its source.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**The gathering**

Sky was soon caught up to by Grass Hopper who was panting like mad. "Jacks taken the others the other way round to make sure there is know danger that direction", said Grass Hopper with a pant "and what's your plan?" Sky had given a lot of thought over the subject and answered promptly "We need to find the source of the trouble so I'm heading for the edge of the source of smoke. Where we will probably find a counsel of warrior wolves that we can lend a hand to" "So we are acting as back up", mumbled Grass Hopper more to himself than anybody. "Yes, oh here we are", said Sky excitedly

Sky looked at the opening in the smoke and saw a group of about 13 wolves all in a circle heads down discussing something animatedly. Sky immediately signaled to Grass Hopper to drop back and then she walked confidently to the wolf she knew as Conga she was the alpha of the pack known as the survivors. Since they helped people survive, Conga also had been voted in charge as the protector and leader of the wolf species. When this had started way back it had been her great-great-great-great-great grandmother Monga. Now it had carried down the line till it came upon Conga. Conga was a reddish-brown wolf who was very slight in figure but in good fitness shape. Conga was kind hearted but had a fierce attitude when provoked.

"What brings you here young one?", murmured Conga gently "We come as helping paws", said Sky politely "I descend from the Mongrel line and am 11th generation", said Sky orderly Sky had learned long ago that if your descendant was not given they would count you worthless only great descendants really got power. "Well if this is so then welcome", Smokey barked sharply he was Congas mate and he had a very bouncy, exiting and happy atmosphere about him. This made him a favorite among wolves.

"May I say that my mother was a herb dog and she taught me all the basics I could help cure while Grass Hopper helps with the evacuations", said Sky politely offering her skill.

"That would be wonderful", said Conga "you can help Lance and Fay our to herb wolves then, Grass Hopper you can come with me and Smokey we are scouting the east perimeter " "When our brothers arrive said Sky where do I send them", said Sky recalling Jack, Ed and Hoot. "Oh, so there more tell them to start there own evacuation to the south the smokes thinnest there" said Conga forming a plan in her mind "we will send all we come across to them where your friends will lead them to safety up the wolves Coat" Sky imagined all the animals treading up the snowy mountain called the wolves coat

Lance and Fay had a good supply of feathernet , pupstick, purange, maripan and landora all good healing herbs but Sky new that was not enough. Sky quickly tore a strip of bark off a tree made a circle in the middle with her claw quickly filling her mouth with maripan which were a red and black good for taking away infection. Quickly she spat the out into the whole with her spit there juice had activated and her canine cluster was ready and she was now almost ready for her first patient. First she quickly searched for some Malotrapa, pigsquel , sapronalo, pupstick and some animal blubber. Soon it was done she had hunted for the animal blubber and smelt out the flowers then she gathered together the supplies she needed to make some pupsticks. Lance and Fay watched her preparations nodding to themselves at her knowledge last of all she dug up some roots which would help all the smoke leave the animal's bodies.

There first patient was a small ground mouse and its family making sure her bloodlust was low Sky made them nibble some of the root to clear themselves of the smoke and gave them each a Maripan berry to nibble at for any fevers or sicknesses they sent them on up the wolves Coat to get them away from the smoke this went on for 4 whole days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**The Evacuation**

Sky's eyelids slipped down momentarily with sleep as she finished off nursing a suffocating badger called Portchie badge. Sky fed him some squirrel droppings with a hint of coriander to relieve his clogged throat which made him retch out blood and get diarrhea. Sky passed him on to Hoot who would escort him up wolves coat with the rest of his band. Once that was done Sky took a quick snooze with a fruit crushed remedy to help her relax. As Sky woke she left Fay and Lance with the rest of the animals and went to chew on a strip of wood to clean her teeth of all germs. Sky then took a quick stroll down the trees fringe feeling the slight breeze ruffle her fur making it puff out.

As Sky neared a small lake she marveled at the little ripples on the lakes surface. The orange sunset little the sky like a beacon Sky sighed audibly her night's kayos had left her drained and her paw steps where loud and audible from miles away. As she trudged gloomily forward and allowed herself to lap at the water she craved the cool water against her fur so she slipped in swimming gratefully through the water removing all traces of sweat and grit making her feel refreshed.

Sky felt a small tug on her hind-leg but gave it little thought blaming the water weeds but as the pressure increased she started to struggle forgetting all her dad had said about how struggling made things worse. When she finally calmed and assessed her position it didn't look good her limbs were tiring from keeping her up and her paws were tangled in what she thought were reeds but were moving feeling slightly sick she lashed out at the snake that bound her. Biting, scratching, kicking, writhing seemed to make know difference.

Suddenly a numbing cold came over her and she started to sink. Her breath came in gasps making water fill her lungs that were already bursting. Remembering an ancient proverb said in her pack 'wolves that drown their soul never makes it instead it roams the earth for eternity' she started to quail till all went black.

Sky woke on the far bank of the river unable to move feeling the poison slowly taking its toll. She tried to be relieved that the current had brought her to this bank saving her life but in the corner of her mind she was thinking that this would be a more painful death. Hearing the distant howl of her new packs distressed call made her feel slight hope till she found that there was a terrible pain in her throat and a pair of swollen lungs that gave her tremendous pain and no howl. Sky lay there waiting for her death while her system slowly broke down.

Sky tried to growl at a rustle in a nearby bush but no sound came. She had grown worse there was no feeling left in her body and she'd probably be dead if she wasn't so determined for life. But this rustle saved her life cause out padded Smoky looking terribly anxious till he caught sight of me. Dead serpent still clung around my hind-legs, Stiff as could be, soaking wet and only the tiny moving of my lungs saying I was clutching onto life. Letting out a piercing howl to the others he examined me carefully so when the others came he had the story.

"She's been bitten her bodies breaking down and she's close to death", said Smoky gravely as Lance and Fay set to work. Grass Hoppers anguished cry announced there arrival Hoot immediately went to be briefed while Ed tried to examine best he could and Jack just stood staring in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The reunion

Sky woke shocked that her muscles though stiff were responding, she clamored up unsteadily

and swayed before slumping down again. "So I see your finally up", said Jacks unmistakable

commanding voice. "Or down", he joked cheerfully inclining his head towards my slumped

figure. "Excuse me! This isn't the time for jokes and where is everyone?" Sky said surprised at

being able to speak once more though her voice sounded rather strained and out of use . "They

are all waiting for you to finally wake", answered Jack enthusiastically. At those words Sky heaved

herself to her paws and stumbled out of the cave and into a clearing.

There was her beloved friend Grass Hopper who she flung herself on why yipping and growling

in joy. Sky tackled him like old times and they rolled around the clearing as a ball of paws and

legs till finally Sky sat on top of Grass Hopper with a triumphant humph. "Get off me you lump",

complained Grass Hopper though he was obviously relieved and exited. Taking obvious slowness

Sky slid off him with a thud and a quick exited yap.

Sky saw Hoot looking at her with amusement and she did a quick leap to his side and gripped his

muzzle in hers and shook it in enjoyment. Before saying, "you guys never tussle" it was a remark

not a question but Eric answered saying, 'that's a pack thing and you have to be very close to tussle."

"No you don't", retorted Sky "we used to do it to get to know each other." "Well if that's so", said Ed

and he leaped at Sky who met him in mid air.

It was more evenly matched this time and Sky had to work

extra hard to fling Ed off. She fake growled and would move in but Ed would always flash his four paws

out before hers so she had to dodge and spring to avoid them. Though Ed got in there first Sky's so called

attacks were more vicious and violent and even though it was supposed to be fun there was purpose in this

tussle as if Ed wanted to prove himself. When Sky noticed this she ended it smoothly by tripping him up and

sitting on him before he could attack again.

The others noticed Ed's weird behavior and were glad I'd managed to end it so quickly. Then I set the task

of grooming myself well and efficiently before i set off to hunt my first big kill with this new pack. We saw kudu

but as I went stiff and all my joints froze with fear of that memory the others looked at me curiously but at my

painful cry and Grass Hoppers quick suggestion we turned for another kill which happened to be a moose.


End file.
